Grimm (2011 series)
Grimm (TV series; 2011 - 2017) *Created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwaslt and Jim Kouf Male Deaths * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Lucas Adams (Episode 4.14 Bad Luck) * Chad Addison (Episode 5.5 The Rat King) * Dennis Adkins (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Don Alder (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent, Episode 4.4 Dyin' on a Prayer) * Brian Allard (Episode 4.15 Double Date) * Hans Altwies (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * Joel Ambo (Episode 5.17 Inugami) * Eric Ray Anderson (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Sam Anderson (Episode 3.21 The Inheritance) * Tobias Anderson (Episode 3.6 Stories We Tell Our Young) * Paul Angelo (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Max Arciniega (Episode 4.8 Chupacabra) * Enrique Arias (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Max Artsis (Episode 4.16 Heartbreaker) * Tim Bagley (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Matt Baker (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Drew Barrios (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Roger Bart (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Steven Beckingham (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Jerry Bell Jr. (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Matthew Bellows (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Kenajuan Bentley (Episode 4.16 Heartbreaker) * Ricki Bhullar (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Chino Binamo (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Will Blagrove (Episode 6.5 The Seven Year Itch) * Aaron Blakely (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Ezekiel Boston (Episode 5.19 The Taming of the Wu) * Dylan Boye (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Orion Bradshaw (Episode 4.17 Hibernaculum) * Richard Brake (Episode 4.14 Bad Luck) * Jeff Branson (Episode 6.4 El Cuegle) * Solomon Brende (Episode 2.21 The Walking Dead) * B.J. Britt (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Doug Brooks (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Timothy Thomas Brown (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Corey Brunish (Episode 4.12 Maréchaussée) * Ray Buckley (Episode 4.11 Death Do Us Part) * Traber Burns (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Jordi Caballero (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Ron Canada (Episode 4.3 The Last Fight) * Chris Carnel (Episode 2.11 To Protect and Serve Man) * Gary Cash (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Harley Castro (Episode 3.18 The Law of Sacrifice) * Reg E. Cathey (Episode 3.1 The Ungrateful Dead) * Cazzey Louis Cereghino (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Dean Chekvala (Episode 5.8 A Reptile Dysfunction) * Nick Chinlund (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Bob Clendenin (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Robert Cohn (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Lodric D. Collins (Episode 5.22 The Begining of the End: Part 2) * Kurt Conroyd (Episode 6.5 The Seven Year Itch) * Dan Crisafulli (Episode 5.19 The Taming of the Wu) * Josh Crotty (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Lateef Crowder (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Tim Cummings (Episode 5.18 Good to the Bone) * Tommy Daniels (Episode 5.9 Star-Crossed) * Ted deChatelet (Episode 1.5 Danse Macabre) * Anthony De Longis (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Peter James DeLuca (Episode 5.14 Lycanthropia, Episode 5.22 The Begining of the End: Part 2) * Daniel di Tomasso (Episode 5.16 The Believer) * Matthew DiBiasio (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Mike Dopud (Episode 2.2 The Kiss) * Adam Dunlap (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Eric Edelstein (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Josh Edward (Episode 5.8 A Reptile Dysfunction) * Gideon Emery (Episode 4.13 Trial by Fire) * Gray Eubank (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Patrick Fabian (Episode 5.15 Skin Deep) * Aaron Farb (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Bradford Farwell (Episode 2.7 The Bottle Imp) * Michael Fetters (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * David Figlioli (Episode 5.8 A Reptile Dysfunction) * Donald Fisher (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Daniel Fissmer (Episode 5.8 A Reptile Dysfunction) * James Frain (Episode 3.2 PTZD) * Chris Franklin (Episode 6.6 Breakfast in Bed) * Quinn Franzen (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Gene Freedman (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Jeremy Fry (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Mark Fullerton (Episode 2.19 Endangered) * Allen Galli (Episode 4.13 Trial by Fire) * Matt Gerald (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Jeffrey Wade Gilbert (Episode 4.12 Maréchaussée) * Sasha Golberg (Episode 3.19 Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen) * Carlos Gómez (Episode 6.6 Breakfast in Bed) * Nicholas Gonzalez (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Charles Taylor Gould (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Tim Gouran (Episode 4.3 The Last Fight) * Sean C. Graham (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Michael Graziadei (Episode 3.20 My Fair Wesen) * Noah Greene (Episode 5.15 Skin Deep) * Chavo Guerrero Jr. (Episode 5.13 Silence of the Slams) * KC Guyer (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Basil Harris (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Callard Harris (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Will Hawkes (Episode 4.18 Mishipeshu) * Ivan Heimbuch (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Tabor Helton (Episode 2.16 Nameless, Episode 4.11 Death Do Us Part) * Neil Henig (Episode 5.5 The Rat King) * Brad William Henke (Episode 1.6 Three Bad Wolves) * Danny Hernandez (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Michael Hilow (Episode 5.6 Wesen Nacht) * Gavin Hoffman (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * David S. Hogan (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Logan Holladay (Episode 5.6 Wesen Nacht) * Nick Hope (Episode 4.9 Wesenrein) * C. Thomas Howell (Episode 3.22 Blond Ambition) * Eric Lee Huffman (Episode 4.18 Mishipeshu) * Alex Hurt (Episode 5.4 Maiden Quest) * Nurmi Husa (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Kieren Hutchison (Episode 2.15 Mr. Sandman) * Mark Ivanir (Episode 3.9 Red Menace) * Peter Anthony Jacobs (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Joshua St. James (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Devielle Johnson (Episode 5.2 Clear and Wesen Danger) * J.J. Johnston (II) (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Brian Demar Jones (Episode 5.2 Clear and Wesen Danger) * Ernie Joseph (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Aris Juson (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Kurk Kasparian (Episode 5.20 Bad Night) * David Katims (Episode 4.17 Hibernaculum) * James Martin Kelly (Episode 4.3 The Last Fight) * Matt Keeslar (Episode 4.17 Hibernaculum) * Nicholas Kessler (Episode 5.18 Good to the Bone) * George Ketsios (Episode 5.21 Set Up) * Cherif Khazem (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Steve Kim (Episode 5.22 The Begining of the End: Part 2) * Michael King (Episode 5.4 Maiden Quest) * Gary Kraus (Episode 5.2 Clear and Wesen Danger) * Derald Krause (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Nick Krause (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Dan Kremer (Episode 4.22 Cry Havoc) * Martyn G. Krouse (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Dan Kyle (Episode 5.22 The Begining of the End: Part 2) * Christian Lagadec (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Matt Lasky (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Shawn Law (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Ben Lawson (Episode 6.5 The Seven Year Itch) * Shawn Lee (Episode 4.8 Chupacabra) * Eric Leibner (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Thomas Lemieux (Episode 5.13 Silence of the Slams) * Darryl Lemon (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Simone Leorin (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest, Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * David Anthony Lewis (Episode 5.9 Star-Crossed) * Brandon Loeser (Episode 5.9 Star-Crossed) * Logan Loughmiller (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Don MacEllis (Episode 4.9 Wesenrein) * Michael Maize (Episode 2.10 The Hour of Death) * Titus Makin Jr. (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * William Mapother (Episode 5.16 The Believer) * Rob Mars (Episode 3.21 The Inheritance) * Mike Massa (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Marti Matulis (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Jason McBeth (Episode 4.12 Maréchaussée) * Ehren McGhehey (Episode 5.16 The Believer) * Jamie McShane (Episode 2.11 To Protect and Serve Man) * Matt McTighe (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Josh Mead (Episode 4.16 Heartbreaker) * Dustin Meier (Episode 2.20 Kiss of the Muse) * Rafael Miguel (Episode 3.15 Once We Were Gods) * Tyler Miles (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded, Episode 5.5 The Rat King) * Kenneth Mitchell (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Jonathan Patrick Moore (Episode 5.15 Skin Deep) * Danny Mora (Episode 5.13 Silence of the Slams) * Scott Michael Morgan (Episode 1.22 Woman in Black) * Kyler Morrison (Episode 5.17 Inugami) * George Mount (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Chris Murray (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Allen Nause (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Conner B. Neddersen (Episode 3.19 Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen) * Janosh Neumann (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * M. Ben Newman (Episode 6.3 Oh Captain, My Captain) * Carsten Norgaard (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Gary Norman (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Jessen Noviello (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Erik Odom (Episode 6.8 The Son Also Rises) * Rick Overton (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Adam O'Byrne (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Michael Patten (Episode 2.10 The Hour of Death) * Jay Paulson (Episode 6.7 Blind Love) * Jamison Peil (Episode 4.17 Hibernaculum) * Mario Perez (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Gino Anthony Pesi (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Derek Phillips (Episode 4.11 Death Do Us Part) * Damien Puckler (Episode 5.21 Set Up) * Brandon Quinn (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Chad Randall (Episode 3.2 PTZD) * Eric Martin Reid (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Nathan Reimer (Episode 3.18 The Law of Sacrifice) * Eric Riedmann (Episode 1.16 The Thing with Feathers) * Steve Rizzo (Episode 2.4 Quill) * Todd A. Robinson (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Sebastian Roché (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez (Episode 4.22 Cry Havoc) * Sasha Roiz * Paul Root (Episode 1.21 Big Feet, Episode 5.18 Good to the Bone) * Sean A. Rosales (Episode 4.19 Iron Hans) * Jordan Roske (Episode 4.13 Trial by Fire) * Aaron Ross (Episode 5.11 Key Move) * Trenton Rostedt (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Carlo Rota (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * William Russ (Episode 6.6 Breakfast in Bed) * Errol Sack (Episode 4.18 Mishipeshu) * Vik Sahay (Episode 6.8 The Son Also Rises) * Gabriel Salvador (Episode 5.6 Wesen Nacht) * Carlos Sanz (Episode 6.4 El Cuegle) * Joshua Sawtell (Episode 5.12 Into the Schwarzwald) * Jonathan Scarfe (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Nate Scholz (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Randy Schulman (Episode 1.15 Island of Dreams) * Pritesh Shah (Episode 3.4 One Night Stand) * Michael Sheets (Episode 5.12 Into the Schwarzwald) * Ray Siegle (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Jonathan Slavin (Episode 5.2 Clear and Wesen Danger) * Ebbe Roe Smith (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * James A. Smith (Episode 3.15 Once We Were Gods) * Alan Smyth (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Xander Steel (Episode 5.20 Bad Night) * Brian Steele (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Tim Storms (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Jake Street (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Brian Sutherland (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Nico Evers-Swindell (Episode 4.22 Cry Havoc) * Douglas Tait (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Cooper Taylor (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Brian Tee (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Rusty Tennant (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Vladimir Tevlovski (Episode 3.9 Red Menace) * Shaun Toub (Episode 5.22 Beginning of the End Part 2) * Jim Vadala (Episode 5.7 Eve of Destruction) * Jose L. Vasquez (Episode 3.12 The Wild Hunt) * Mikal Vega (Episode 3.12 The Wild Hunt) * Torrey Vogel (Episode 2.19 Endangered) * Arnold Vosloo (Episode 4.12 Maréchaussée) * Jonathan Lee-Vroman (Episode 5.5 The Rat King) * Garfield Wedderburn (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Silas Weir Mitchell * Kendall Wells (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Todd E. Williams (Episode 4.21 Headache) * Kevin T. Williams (Episode 4.4 Dyin' on a Prayer) * David Williams (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Tom Wright (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Jake Ynzunza (Episode 5.22 The Begining of the End Part 2) * Omid Zader (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) Female Deaths * Franchesca Agramonte (Episode 4.20 You Don't Know Jack) * Karishma Ahluwalia (Episode 5.21 Set Up) * Angela Alvarado (Episode 2.9 La Llorona) * Lorraine Bahr (Episode 4.17 Hibernaculum) * Helena Barrett (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Garcelle Beauvais (Episode 4.20 You Don't Know Jack) * Katy Beckemeyer (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Amy Belisle (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Linn Bjornland (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Jennifer Brian (Episode 4.1 Thanks for the Memories) * Kate Burton (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Caren Calderón (Episode 4.11 Death Do Us Part) * Anna Campbell (Episode 6.6 Breakfast in Bed) * Valerie Cruz (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Ann Cusack (Episode 5.14 Lycanthropia) * Sonya Davis (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Barbara Deering (Episode 4.21 Headache) * Joy Flatz (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Kirsten Foe (Episode 5.3 Lost Boys) * Alyssa Ford (Episode 6.6 Breakfast in Bed) * Rachael Perrell Fosket (Episode 4.20 You Don't Know Jack) * Jacqueline Gault (Episode 1.22 Woman in Black) * Dana Green (Episode 4.12 Maréchaussée) * Rene Hamilton (Episode 5.5 The Rat King) * Megan Henning (Episode 2.15 Mr. Sandman) * Trish Hunter (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Mary Ann Jarou (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Bevin Kaye (Episode 1.4 Lonelyhearts) * Anne Leighton (Episode 5.21 Set Up) * Mary McDonald-Lewis (Episode 2.22 Godnight, Sweet Grimm) * Sharva Maynard (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Episode 4.21 Headache) * Orianna Milne (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Lili Mirojnick (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Carolyn Monroe (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Amy Newman (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Katie O'Grady (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Lucy Paschall (Episode 5.10 Map of the Seven Knights) * Lexi Pearl (Episode 2.4 Quill) * Elizabeth Rodriguez (Episode 5.1 The Grimm Identity) * Michelle Rose (Episode 3.19 Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen) * Susan Ruttan (Episode 5.2 Clear and Wesen Danger) * Nicole Santora (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Amanda Schull (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Freda Foh Shen (Episode 3.14 Mommy Dearest) * Karissa Lee Staples (Episode 3.20 My Fair Wesen) * Kiah Stern (Episode 3.20 My Fair Wesen) * Amber Stonebraker (Episode 5.15 Skin Deep) * Erica Sullivan (Episode 2.17 One Angry Fuchsbau) * Beth Thompson (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Allison Tigard (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Hillary Tuck (Episode 4.19 Iron Hans) * Jessica Tuck (Episode 2.2 The Kiss) * Elizabeth Tulloch (Episode 4.22 Cry Havoc) * Bree Turner (Episode 4.9 Wesenrein, 6.13 The End) * Tierra Valentine (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * Nana Visitor (Episode 1.3 Beeware) * Dinora Walcott (Episode 6.8 The Son Also Rises) * Madison Wray (Episode 4.13 Trial by Fire) * Ellen Wroe (Episode 6.4 El Cuegle) Gallery 19-natas.jpg|Kate Burton Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:2017 TV series endings Category:Saturn Award Nominees